


parallels (impossibly intersecting)

by pinball_mentality



Series: catalyst (the little giant is a title of the future) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Gen, can be read alone but reading the last work in this series gives more context, i guess, i tried proofreading this and failed horribly, lowercase intended, no beta we die like daichi, yeah im back on my bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality
Summary: in another world, udai tenma plays volleyball after high school. (the eternal paradox of alternate universes, and what could have been.)
Series: catalyst (the little giant is a title of the future) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	parallels (impossibly intersecting)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried proofreading this and failed terribly but i tried and that’s what’s important (me, trying to tell myself it’d not that bad:)
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!

the feel of a volleyball in his hands is familiar to him.

the smooth feel of leather against the calloused skin of his palms lets him stand on top of the world, a god flying on a brightly-lit stage. a giant standing a proud 5 feet tall, dominating the court. he remembers being invincible, untouchable, being the ace of a powerhouse.

in one world, he forgets that feeling. he quits volleyball after high school, becomes an artist. his wings burn and melt away, and he faces the harsh reality of adulthood. he goes from an immovable, legendary giant to a struggling college student, mortal and vulnerable and _human_.

he wouldn't trade it for the world.

he sees his legacy be carried on, in the hearts of the next generation. those dressed in black and orange and blue and white and pink. there are so many little giants, now, and he's so proud to be a part of that.

he thinks his favorite is the one with orange hair and bright smiles and the jersey printed with the number 10, the same jersey that he used to wear just as boldly, just as proudly, because this kid wears everything with the same amount of justified pride as he used to, and he knows that karasuno's number 10 will go far one day.

in this world, udai tenma doesn't play volleyball anymore, but watching the little giants of the future jump and cry and win and lose in his stead makes it all worth it.

in another world, however, he gets a sports scholarship from a nearby university. he continues to play volleyball, and his wings only spread wider and carry him higher, farther. he bears the name of the little giant on his shoulders still, and stands on the court, untouchable. in this reality, udai tenma is the ace well beyond his high school years. he fights tooth and nail to keep that title, to stay invincible, and he _wins_.

the feel of the ball here is not just familiar. it is a part of him, engraved into his skin and heart and soul. the scent of sweat and tears and constant exertion never leaves him, never lets him rest. he is clad in red with the number 5 pasted on his back like a badge of honor, telling the world that _he_ is the star of the show, _he_ is the one they should pay attention to.

he thrives here, on the glistening court with the ball slammed down on the other side. his hair is cut short in this parallel, his body more toned and his eyes just as tired. he's constantly exhausted. he is just as mortal as a god here as anywhere else.

he wouldn't trade it for the world.

udai tenma clings to the sides of the porcelain sink in a secluded bathroom in tokyo metropolitan stadium and stares into the drain. his hair is long and black in this reality, wild and free and a complete contrast to how he feels. he raises his head and stares into the mirror opposing him. he looks at his reflection and sees a giant, water trickling down an untouchable face painted in exhaustion. his hair is short and black and contrasts with bold red sharply, like wax wings and the sun’s unforgiving gaze.

he looks into the mirror and sees what could have been. a parallel that never was and always will be. udai tenma stares into the eyes of a god, invulnerable and immortal and oh-so tired. he stares into the eyes of a never-ending legend and sees an identical person reflected back, a being entirely unknown to vulnerability. he knows who this is in the roots of his soul and yet they could not be more unalike.

immeasurable power lives in this fair content because it’s never seen the legacy it leaves on others, trailing black and orange and white and pink and blue behind it without ever looking back. he lives in content because he lets them pass him, watches them mix and clash and grow all the stronger from his idle position. icarus is blinded by the sun and the freedom of flight but atlas watches life go on from his hunched, still position.

udai tenma stares into the mirror and sees the ace of the world looking back at him, identical faces worn down in exhaustion with content. they wouldn't change their world for anything, either of them. they exist in two different universes, a god who once was human and a human who once was a god. legends in their own rights.

atlas looks into the eyes of icarus and feels the wax of melted wings at his feet cool and glue him to the spot, while his poor imitation turns and flies away. the feel of a volleyball stings his hand in a phantom pain so he grips the sink tighter and doesn't regret a thing. thoughts turn to deadlines and manga panels and college essays. he leaves, and the world grows a little bit heavier on his shoulders.

funny, how atlas carries the weight of the world and yet icarus is the looming giant.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh udai tenma brainrot go brrrrr
> 
> but feel free to leave a comment or some kudos!! they give me that sweet, sweet, serotonin. also, i may not respond to them for a while because i’ve been feeling super unmotivated lately, and just.. idk. but sorry if i leave you unanswered for a while, that’s my bad. love u tho!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
